L'exception qui confirme la regle
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]Non a la tapisserie !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : One-shot et UA.**

**Rating : **T pour une raison.

**Résumé : ah, les amis…**

**Câlins : à ma Lunanamoi que j'aime. C'est pour toi ! Je l'ai écrite hier dans le train mais elle voulait que je rajoute quelques lignes. J'ai juste rajouté deux pages XD. J'espère que ça te plaira :p **

**Clin d'œil et câlin en passant : à la petite chose là-bas :p**

**Micis : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou ! **

* * *

* * *

**L'exception qui confirme la règle**

¤

**Chez un type, 02 mars 2007 à 00h30. **

¤

Les rencontres fortuites sont souvent les plus désastreuses.

On se dit que l'on tombe systématiquement sur un dégénéré, que la vie n'est pas une fiction trop sucrée où l'on rencontre l'âme sœur au premier coup d'œil.

Clair, vous ne croirez jamais à ce genre de conneries, non.

¤

- Allez viens, Duo ! Tu vas t'amuser !

¤

Dans la vrai vie, les gens que l'on rencontre en pleine rue, ceux qui nous demandent l'heure par exemple, soit ils une montre au poignet et ils veulent nous draguer – bien entendu ils sont moches et/ou pris, sinon le problème ne se poserait pas.

Soit ils veulent juste l'heure et dans ce cas ils sont beaux et pas intéressés (là, la journée n'est pas tout à fait perdue, il restait le plaisir des yeux et pourquoi pas le fantasme d'une ou deux nuits, si vous y pensiez après),

Soit ce sont des sadiques.

Bref, pas d'"inconnu qui vous offre des fleurs" comme dans la vieille pub, ou avec votre chance vous y êtes allergiques.

De toute façon vous n'êtes ni fleurs, ni déo pour femmes.

Et vous n'êtes pas impulsif.

¤

- Non. Je connais personne là-bas.

- Mais tu me connais moi ! Et puis c'est quelqu'un de sympa… il paraît. C'est un ami de Trowa qui le connaît.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

¤

Les rencontres fortuites sont souvent les plus désastreuses, oui.

Les rencontres arrangées par les amis qui vous veulent du bien sont les plus infernales.

Mais oui les amis ! Ces faux(derches)-frères qui sont tous casés, heureux et décérébrés au point de fomenter des plans plus stupides les uns que les autres pour réussir à vous "sortir de votre misère affective".

¤

- Allez, Duo… tu feras des connaissances, en plus.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Je te fais pitié ou quoi ?

- Le prend pas comme ça… ça fait un bail qu'on est pas sortis…

- Vrai. Et tu préfèrerais pas qu'on se fasse un petit truc tranquille à la maison ? Je viens d'acheter des super DVD ! Dirty Dancing et Road House pour mater les fesses de Patrick Swayze du temps où il était jeune et beau, Speed et Matrix, du temps où Keanu Reeves faisait des régimes…

- Ce serait super… mais Trowa…

- Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Elle est où ta moitié ?

- En déplacement jusqu'à demain. C'est pour ça que je dois y aller. .

¤

Alors on vous invite à l'anniversaire de machin, le copain d'untel, lui-même ami du petit ami de votre futur ex meilleur ami –suivez le lien, il est important- et du coup il veut pas y aller tout seul et ça vous changerait les idées puisque ça fait des mois que vous ne sortez plus.

¤

- Et moi je suis un bouche-trou ?

- Non ! Ça te changerait les idées, tu sors plus… A chaque fois qu'on te propose un truc tu viens jamais. Je vais finir par croire que tu nous évites…

- Je vous évite pas. On a plus trop d'occases de se voir, nuance.

- Et ben là on a une occase ! On reste pas longtemps et c'est une fête toute simple ! J'ai promis à Trowa de ramener le cadeau, on reste un peu pour être poli puis on file regarder les DVD sur ton clic-clac tue dos.

- Je vais pas me ramener à l'anniv de l'ami d'un ami de ton mec.

¤

On oublie bien sûr que vous sortez au moins tous les jours pour acheter du pain, cinq jours sur sept pour aller bosser dans un magasin de chaussures pour femmes à flatter des pieds qui puent et trois fois par semaine pour faire vos courses.

Et vous déjeunez avec vos collègues, vous rencontrez du monde tous les jours. Vous avez une vie sociale.

On oublie que ce n'est pas que vous ne sortez plus, c'est juste que vos soi-disant amis sont pris et décérébrés.

Ils oublient ou ne veulent pas savoir que vous refusez de tenir la chandelle lorsqu'ils sortent tous en couple.

Ils se disent que s'ils ne vous sortent plus le soir, vous ne sortez plus et vu à quand remonte votre dernière soirée vous devez bien admettre que ce n'est peut-être pas faux.

Alors ils ont décidé de vous ressortir. Et vous êtes tombés tout droit dans le traquenard.

¤

- Je veux pas y aller tout seul. Et ça se fait pas si j'y vais pas… déjà que Trowa peut pas venir…

- Comment ça, ça se fait pas ? Rappelle-moi d'où tu le connais le gus Lamara Winner 4ème du nom ?

- T'es fâché ? Tu m'appelles pas Quat'. Trowa a promis, Duo. Et j'ai promis à Trowa.

- Trowa-ci, Trowa-ça, il est où ton cerveau depuis six mois ?

- Dans mon entrejambe ?

- …

- Allez… pour moi…

- Oh, tu me saoules.

- J'arrête de parler si tu viens.

¤

Vous avez pensé qu'ils voulaient juste vous imposer une soirée avec des inconnus tous en couple.

Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'ils chercheraient à vous décérébrer.

Vous avez pensé à trucider votre blond ami de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables parce que vous avez pris votre vieille et fatiguée Fiat Punto sous un orage de merde.

Vous avez refusé qu'il vous accompagne dans son mini Cooper décapotable – on est un jeune designer décorateur d'intérieur reconnu ou on ne l'est pas -pour être libre de vous barrer quand bon vous semblait.

¤

- …

¤

Vous ressemblez à un chien mouillé, assis sur un canapé d'angle noir, dans un appartement qui vaut trois fois le votre – qui est accessoirement au moins trois fois plus grand – dans un salon immense aux murs blancs avec deux-trois tableaux que vous avez déjà vus à la télé mais vous êtes incapables de dire qui les a peint et si par hasard c'était pas les originaux -, une table basse longue, transparente, rectangulaire aux bords noirs comme les meubles, bibliothèques, vitrine, le bar énorme, l'halogène, même l'écran plasma incrusté dans le mur à quelques mètres du meuble à aquarium avec des poissons très beaux.

¤

- Je reviens tout de suite, Duo. Fais comme chez toi !

- Je suis pas chez moi.

¤

Oui vous observez votre environnement au millimètre près.

¤

-Tain je m'emmerde.

¤

Oui vous vous emmerdez.

Le judas blond vous a largué faire du social, promettant de "revenir tout de suite" depuis que vous avez donné à Wu-bignolles "le cadeau de la part de Trowaaaa + un cadeau de votre part à tous les deux".

Un cadeau que vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est puisque c'est votre ami qui l'a choisi, cadeau dont vous avez refusé de mettre le moindre centime dessus parce qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Sympa le pote du pote du pote. Merci, courbette puis no calcul de sa part avant d'aller saluer les autres invités avec sa femme, une brune aux cheveux courts dont vous n'avez pas calculé le nom.

Et vous vous êtes là à vous emmerder, comme prévu.

Et vous n'avez rien mangé parce que le caviar, les blinis et le taramachin et le tartare de vous ne savez plus quoi, c'est pas votre truc.

¤

- …

¤

Non.

Vous êtes plutôt fromage, sauciflard bien gros et bien sec, saucisses-cocktail –ou grandeur nature, vous êtes gay et hormis tous les hétéros casés – dont Wu-bignolles – ou les petits copains de vos ex copains – ils sont tous moches.

Vous êtes simple et ici personne l'est. Et le pire étant que c'était une soirée sans alcool pour vous puisque personne n'allait vous ramener.

Et dormir dans la voiture – ou pire chez ce faux-frère de Quatre, à supposer qu'il soit sobre à la fin -, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Et c'est là que vous le voyez du coin de l'œil.

Le seul autre mec seul.

Le seul autre mec assis à côté de vous, à une bonne distance, raide comme un piquet, tendu.

Et vos neurones se reconnectent.

Il est seul.

Vous êtes seul.

Vous êtes les seuls à être seuls parce que oh surprise !

"Je ne peux pas venir Trowa" était mystérieusement là en costard super sexe et Quatre qui devait "revenir tout de suite" depuis environ deux bonnes heures étaient dans un coin en train de s'échanger leur verre de champ' en se bouffant des yeux.

Et que tous les faux-frères de la secte des tous casés étaient arrivés petit à petit, alors qu'ils étaient censés ne pas venir.

Vous ne croyez pas aux coïncidences.

¤

- Bande de salauds.

¤

Certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas que OUI mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné.

Qu'il ne fallait pas confondre être seul et se sentir seul.

Qu'un mec ne remplacera jamais leur absence à ceux qui depuis quelques temps, vont toujours par deux.

Vous espérez, si vous trouvez quelqu'un à votre goût, ne jamais, jamais être aussi con.

¤

- …

¤

Le mec que l'on veut vous présenter est inintéressant au possible.

Il s'emmerde autant que vous, n'a aucun goût vestimentaire. Comme vous il avait eu le mauvais goût d'arriver en jean t-shirt.

Sauf que son t-shirt était à manches courtes, col v noir sur un jean bleu nuit.

Vous, vous portez un long t-shirt blanc à manches longues près du corps et cachant vos bras cachet d'aspirine qui n'ont pas vus le soleil depuis vos dernières vacances il y a bien trop longtemps, sur un jean noir.

Il porte des baskets jaune poussin salies par le temps de merde que vous auriez honte pour lui si vous aviez un minimum de compassion.

Les vôtres ont la décence d'être noires, elles.

Il a une tignasse indomptable et une paire de lunettes rectangulaire comme vous, sauf que ses cheveux sont bruns foncés, déstructurés, un peu aplatis sur le haut du crâne et secs (vous le haïssez) et ils ne doivent pas dépasser sa nuque.

Les vôtres vous font ressembler à un chien mouillé : ils sont châtain et vous arrivent aux fesses, d'ailleurs vous êtes assis sur votre natte.

¤

- Et hop.

¤

Vous relevez une fesse discrètement et auriez pu vous vautrer sur lui si vous n'aviez pas un minimum de réflexes.

Où en étiez-vous ?

Ah oui ?

Il porte des lunettes à monture rectangulaire comme vous, sauf que ses verres sont nettement moins épais que les vôtres – vous ne verriez pas un tank à un mètre sans vos lorgnons – et votre monture est épaisse et noire quand la sienne est fine et bronze.

Il a un petit nez, une petite bouche quand vous avez un nez en trompette et une bouche à la Steven Tyler, proportionnée à votre visage sinon vous seriez un monstre.

Physiquement, le nouveau venu est un peu plus costaud que vous et lorsque vous le regardez du coin de l'œil et que ses yeux croisent les vôtres, ce n'est pas la couleur – ils avaient l'air bleus – qui vous frappe le plus.

Non.

C'est l'air d'ennui profond peint sur son visage.

L'air d'un condamné à mort. Il a été autant manipulé que vous, si vous aviez des doutes, vous en avez la certitude.

On avait dû vouloir caser les deux mecs à lunettes ensemble.

Bande de salauds.

¤

- …

¤

Le condamné à le coude posé sur sa cuisse et la main soutenant son visage dépité comme vous.

Sauf que lui prend appui sur sa cuisse droite quand vous prenez appui sur votre cuisse gauche.

Vous soupirez en même temps. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

En jetant des coups d'œil discrets et égarés à vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait vous délivrer de cet enfer, vous observez, dégoûté, connus et inconnus qui se galochent dans les coins ou lèvent le pouce en vous faisant des clins d'œil.

Voire les deux à la fois.

Vous soupirez de nouveau… en même temps. Apparemment votre compagnon d'infortune avait eu le même réflexe et le même faux-espoir que vous.

¤

- Heero.

- Duo.

¤

Mais il s'emmerdait au point de vous parler ? Apparemment, oui.

Il vous a dit qu'il s'appelait Heero d'une voix de robot lobotomisé et vous avez lâché un laconique "Duo" parce que c'est votre prénom même si c'en est pas un.

Il n'avait pas posé de question. De toute façon vous lui auriez jamais dit que c'est plus ou moins le diminutif de Dino Ulf, vos parents ayant décrété que sur votre carte d'identité, vos origines italiennes et suédoises devaient être aussi présentes que l'Ecosse dans votre nom de famille, "Maxwell".

C'était suffisamment risible comme ça, il se serait bien débarrassé de ses amis d'enfance.

¤

- …

- …

¤

Vous ne vous êtes rien dit de plus, retournant en tous cas pour votre part, à la contemplation du plafond décidément plus propre que le vôtre quand votre estomac vous trahit.

Il gargouille. Fort. Presque aussi fort que cette "musique de chambre" comme Wu-machin l'avait appelée, qui contribuait à vous endormir.

Vous avez honte. Vous vous sentez rougir jusqu'aux oreilles parce que quelqu'un dont vous n'avez strictement rien à foutre vous a entendu.

Vos soi-disant amis gardent les sorties stratégiques, prêts à vous bombarder, entre deux galoches et trois petits fours d' "alors, alors".

¤

- Vous avez faim.

¤

Non sans blagues, il avait déduit ça tout seul ?

Vous répondez.

¤

- Oui. Et j'aime rien ici.

¤

Vous le regardez pas, vous voulez retrouver votre appart', limite retourner dans votre magasin de chaussures à sniffer des pieds qui puent.

¤

- 'Non plus. Je suis plutôt saucisson, saucisses, cabecou…

¤

Vous vous tournez vers lui, surpris.

¤

- Avec du bon pain de campagne, du vrai beurre pas light…

- Du jambon de Bayonne. Des petites pommes de terre sautées. Avec du bon vin. Et une part de tourtière aux pommes.

¤

Vous fermez les yeux .

Sa voix devient chaude quand il parle de bonne bouffe.

Vous sentez la cochonnaille, les petites pommes de terre persillées.

Vous avez l'eau à la bouche.

Vous le dîtes sans le vouloir.

¤

- Hmm… vous me donnez l'eau à la bouche.

¤

Son estomac gargouille soudain.

Vous ouvrez les yeux.

Vous tombez dans les siens, enfin sur ses lunettes.

Vous ne voyez pas son regard, la lumière se reflète sur ses carreaux.

Vous le voyez un peu plus tendu que tout à l'heure et curieusement cela vous fait sourire intérieurement, parce qu'il essayait de le cacher.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de sourire réellement que votre estomac répond au sien du tac-au-tac..

Il vous décoche un tout petit petit sourire en coin.

¤

- Il est 01h00 du matin. Je connais une brasserie spécialisée dans les produits du terroir qui assure un service non stop jusqu'à 02h00. Ça vous tente ?

¤

Ouais.

Vous avez la dalle, vous êtes un grand garçon qui n'avez pas peu du noir et vous avez une voiture, vous hurlez intérieurement alléluia de n'avoir strictement rien bu, vous n'auriez eu aucune autonomie.

Autant s'emmerder l'estomac plein que se faire chier l'estomac vide.

Et vous n'aviez pas rempli votre frigo.

Pas photo.

Deux questions.

¤

- C'est loin ? Parce qu'il fait un temps de merde.

- 2 km.

- Et c'est vraiment bon ?

¤

Vous sentez son regard s'allumer à mesure que son rictus s'étire.

¤

- Oui. Je connais le chef.

- Et c'est ?

¤

Il se rapproche de vous.

Ses lunettes glissent sur son nez, vous redressez les vôtres du bout de l'index.

Il vous murmure.

¤

- Moi ?

¤

Vous éclatez de rire.

¤

- J'espère que vous avez raison, j'ai la dalle.

¤

Il a des yeux… magnifiques quand il ne s'emmerde pas.

Il se lève.

¤

- On y va ?

¤

Vous secouez la tête.

Vous vous levez à sa suite.

Vous enfilez votre veste de cuir marron au milieu des pingouins parmi lesquels vous vous sentiez manchot et il récupère son blouson de cuir noir et son casque de moto – le mystère résolu de la tignasse plus ou mois aplatie et des cheveux pas effet chien mouillé est résolu.

Vous fuyez la forêt de "alors, alors" et autres pouces levés et regards concupiscents, même du maître de maison et de sa femme apparemment aussi de mèche ou juste polis.

Vous êtes paranoïaque ou, avec le cuistot, vous êtes les seuls saints d'esprit.

Vous fuyez le sourire carnassier d'un blond au regard turquoise intense rivé sur vous même quand il se fait embrasser dans le cou par un Trowa au champagne.

¤

- Y a ton ami qui s'en va. Dis au revoir à Heero, Trowa.

- Salut.

- Tu pars aussi, Duo ?

- Oh ? Au revoir, Duo.

¤

Vous le haïssez.

¤

Plusieurs heures plus tard dans la brasserie, autour d'une bonne bouteille consommée avec modération, riant aux éclats – parce qu'il était drôle – en dégustant votre assortiment de cochonnaille et des petite pommes de terre sautées aux fines herbes, vous l'aimez très fort ce salaud.

¤

- C'est vachement bon !

- Je vous l'avais dit.

Vous n'oubliez pas que vos amis vous manquent pour autant, mais curieusement vous y pensez moins.

¤

- Et Duo ça vient d'où ?

- Euh… d'où ça vient, Heero ?

- C'est Japonais. Ça se voit pas énormément mais mon père est d'Osaka. Et Duo ?

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir…

¤

Vous détestez les entremetteurs et les rencontres fortuites, pas d'inconnus qui vous offrent des fleurs.

Vous détestez tout cela, si si.

¤

- Ne riez pas !

- Je ne ris pas.

- Menteur.

- Hn ¤ rit doucement. ¤

¤

Heero, le métis Franco-Japonais chef cuisinier spécialiste du terroir n'est que l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Si, si.

¤

- J'ai passé une soirée sympa et euh… vous habitez dans le coin ?

- A deux pas. Vous voulez monter prendre un café ?

- Oh ! Non, je me disais ça à cause de cette pluie de merde et que vous êtes en moto. Je me proposais de vous raccompagner en voiture, c'est plus sûr.

- Merci.

¤

Et vous n'avez rien fait le premier soir, non, non.

¤

- Allez. Je commence tôt demain.

- Plus tôt que moi ?

- Ha, ha, ha, Heero, je ne suis pas cuistot. Je dois être à huit heures au magasin. ¤ Serre la main de Heero. ¤

- Demain midi le plat du jour c'est cuisse de canard confite et petits légumes et tarte aux mirabelles.

- Hmm… trop loin ! Dommage.

- Si vous passez demain soir, je vous en garderais.

- C'est sympa… j'essaierai ! Et je vous recommanderai. Rentrez bien !

¤

Vous avez été raisonnable, si, si.

¤

- Putain quel temps de merde ! Et cette caisse qui voulait pas redémarrer.

- Heureusement qu'elle stationnait sur le parking réservé au personnel.

- Tain je vois que dalle avec les gouttes. ¤ ôte les lunettes et baisse les yeux pour les essuyer ¤ Y en a qui ont de la chance de porter que des lunettes de lecture sinon ce serait jeu de quilles avec la moto.

- Hn.

- ¤ relève la tête et replace la monture sur son nez. ¤C'était vraiment sympa. A refaire.

- ¤ petit sourire ¤. Oui.

¤

Par contre le deuxième…

¤

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Heero.

- Tu me remercieras demain matin, Duo. ¤ Relève les lunettes de Duo pour les poser sur ses cheveux. ¤

- Hein ? Oh… ¤ poussé doucement contre la porte et embrassé comme il se doit. ¤

¤

Ses lèvres ont un goût de pluie.

Sa langue est chaude, comme lui.

Sa peau est épicée.

Ses mains gantées vous font frissonner.

Vous secouez la tête : vous êtes pathétique.

Vous êtes comme les autres.

Mais vous vous en contrefoutez.

Vous ne boudez pas votre plaisir.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Voilà voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma lunanamoi.

Merci et à peluche !

Mithy ¤ Suissesse par intérim jusqu'à lundi ¤


End file.
